International Publication No. WO 89/05531 teaches a receptacle terminal comprising a substantially rectangular contact section. The contact section is formed from a metal plate to have opposing first and second contact springs that extend at approximate right angles to each other. The first and second contact springs each have an L-shaped cross-section. The first and second contact springs apply pressure to a mating terminal to ensure contact pressure between the receptacle terminal and the mating terminal. The receptacle terminal includes a protection member for protecting the first and second contact springs. The protection member, however, disadvantageously increases the external size of the receptacle terminal.